ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alien of the Month
Alien of the Month was a brand of commercials from various international Cartoon Network channels (Southeast Asia, India, Brazil, Australia and New Zealand, etc.) Every month, an alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien was chosen and featured, along with information on the alien. These aliens were ones that were introduced in Ultimate Alien. These commercials aired on TV as well as featured online (eg. on the official Facebook pages) all through 2011. January: Water Hazard Water Hazard hails from the Andromeda Galaxy. That's far away! And with his super strong stream of water, he can wash away any dirty evil-doer. Plus with a tough armor exo-skeleton, this guy can take a tidal wave of an assault and still come ready to dive in to action. But be warned: get this guy steamed and you'll get in hot water fast. February: Ultimate Spidermonkey This big bruiser isn't monkeying around when it comes to brute force. But he's not all about the bashing, with his creepy spider-limbs he can gracefully bounce past the baddies like a giant bouncing ballerina. And don't forget that breath: bad enough to make any gorilla proud and sticky enough to get wrapped up in a jif. Ultimate Spidermonkey: because Spidermonkey just wasn't ugly enough. March: Terraspin This big guy comes from Aldabra: a peaceful planet with grassy rolling hills. Boring! Be careful: he may not bite, but his bark will blow you away. Terraspin can transform into a super spinning saucer generating gale force winds. But don't let his hard exterior fool you: this guy is warm and fuzzy on the inside. April: Ultimate Humungousaur If you thought that Humungousaur was humongous then you don't know your alien, because Ultimate Humungousaur is the real big boy on the block. Spiky Shell on the back, Mean looking grin on the front, plus the whole hand full of missiles in his... well... hand. He has a face that only a mom could love. Speaking of love I wonder what she looks like? ...Yikes. May: Ultimate Cannonbolt Cannonbolt upgraded his soft pudgey skin for an ultimate extra tough metal shell covered in really spikey spikes for extra ouch. Spinning, bouncing and bashing in all directions, no one says "Look Out" like Ultimate Cannonbolt. On the down side, he could leave Ben feeling a little spun out. June: NRG This guy is a real hothead, like radio-active hot. He's burning to get out and get into it when any sinister sap that needs a good sizzle. July: Ultimate Big Chill When the action is getting a little to hot to handle, Ultimate Big Chill blows in with his super icey coolness. One big breath from this Ultimate Alien and the bad guys get a cold case of freezer burn. But it he makes you wonder: is it cool to be hot or hot to be cool? August: Armodrillo Moving through rock like a hot knife through butter, this big boy can generate earthquake tremors that will have the bad guy quaking in their boots. His tiny little head means he's not the sharpest tool in Ben's box, but what he lacks in brain power he makes up for in brawn power. September: AmpFibian He's the squishiest, he's the squidiest and he's the shockiest. Those fishy fingers are pack full or zap. Not only is this alien at home where it's wet. He can also zap himself inside anything electrical. And as a master of the electromagnetic spectrum he can read your thoughts. October: Ultimate Swampfire He's sowing the seeds of justice and planting some serious seeds of destruction. He's Ultimate Swampfire, now with less swamp and more fire - like really hot blue fire, that he can throw.. ka boom! Bad guys who tangle with this alien will be getting wrapped up in a little plumber justice, the kind that can really grow on you. November: Ultimate Echo Echo All those cute little Echo Echo guys are now back into one Ultimate Echo packet. This guy now does deliveries - whipping of his echo disks. He can make some serious noise anywhere he chooses. Ultimate Echo Echo amping up the action with some serious soundwaves. Talk about surround sound! December: Ultimate Kevin Absorbing too much energy makes Osmosians a little kooky in the head, and Kevin has sucked up a whole Ultimatrix full of juice. So not only is he a psychotic, rage filled monstrosity, he's powered up with the best the Ultimatrix has to offer. This once monster turned Plumber is back to being a monster. He is back to being bad and he is really good at it! Trivia *In Australia, Ultimate Kevin is the Alien of the Month for November instead of December. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes